Osomatsu-san: An Undead Heart needs Love Too
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Summary: Karamatsu and his four undead companions, have been looking for a toy to play with recently. And on one of his nightly prowls, Ichimatsu and himself sees Jyushi. A supposedly happy female in mid 20's with no purpose in life. What happens when he chooses her as their prey?


Chapter 1:Finding the Prey:

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, I'm taking a break from destroying only Osomatsu in every story I make, and decided to move to another victim… I mean, Target. That's totally what I meant. Seriously. I'm dead serious. Whatever. So, this is about Jyushimatsu. My second favorite._

 **Summary: Karamatsu and his four undead companions, have been looking for a toy to play with recently. And on one of his nightly prowls, Ichimatsu and himself sees Jyushi. A supposedly happy female in mid 20's with no purpose in life. What happens when he chooses her as their prey?**

 _Yeah, kind of cliche and unoriginal for someone like me but, this plot has been sitting in my google drive for some time now and I think it was time for me to remove it. This was also intended to be a One-Shot but. Is now a chapter story._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All original credit goes to the original owners.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

"Man, I'm so **bored** with all the same humans…" Osomatsu groaned as he laid on the ground of the room they were currently residing in.

Karamatsu's blue eyes slid from his fashion magazine to gaze at his companion in confusion. He and his companions had lived for over thousands of years. Everything was bound to get boring, if it didn't live forever like they did.

"What are you going on about _now_ , Osomatsu?" An irritated voice called from one side of the room as Choromatsu looked from his idol magazines to the oldest of their undead group.

"Everything's going to get boring eventually dumbass." Ichimatsu murmured playing with one of the cats he had almost everyday. "We don't die, so of course we'd get bored of everything in the city fast. It's probably been hundreds of years that we last saw something interesting."

"Ah, everyone it's almost midnight…" Todomatsu murmured standing up. "Let's go find something to eat and see if there is anything fun in the world."

"You're right." Karamatsu agreed as he stood up, helping Osomatsu up as well. "Let us go."

And, the five of them walked off into the dead of night all with different thoughts in their mind.

' _I wonder, tonight…'_ Karamatsu thought looking at the moon. ' _If I'll find something interesting.'_

* * *

Karamatsu had separated from his brothers in a sudden need to change pace. He just suddenly felt the need to leave and look on his own for awhile. While he was on his own, he saw a human that managed to catch his eye. And boy was she beautiful in his eyes.

She had an opened mouth smile and bright yellow brown eyes that stared at everything with a look that he couldn't read. She had an oversized yellow sweatshirt on with a green pine tree right in the middle where her soft breasts could be seen…

 **Ah, his nose was bleeding.**

Trying to look cool, he quickly wiped his nose on his own sleeve, smirking to himself when no one else seemed to have noticed his fuck up… or so he thought.

"Hah. Shittymatsu, had a nosebleed over some human." He heard a deep voice behind him mock. "Who were you staring at?"

Turning around, he hoped Ichimatsu didn't see where his gaze had fallen. If the poor human girl was seen by any of his companions, than the human would probably be dead by morning. Turning up on the news, like all their previous playmates.

Ichimatsu's only gaze slipped to the girl who he himself had just been watching. The dark purple gaze traveled from pale legs showing from way too high shorts, to the pale skinny neck, unclaimed and unmarked.

Karamatsu felt himself stiffen as Ichimatsu's tongue peeked out to swipe at the lips hiding the vicious set of shark like teeth.

"Were you… trying to hide her from us, Karamatsu?" He heard his brother rumble quietly. Karamatsu felt compelled to tell the truth but, instead a lie tumbled forth from his lips.

"N-No… in fact I was just about to go get the rest of our comrades." He claimed quickly.

"Don't." The cold command made him freeze up and look over, slightly hopeful about whatever his friend was planning. "We'll surprise them alright."

Karamatsu felt the hope that welled up in his heart and chest fall straight to his stomach. He opened his mouth to protest but, the other had already walked off and was heading in the direction the girl was now sitting.

* * *

Ichimatsu felt his mouth salivate as the girl sat next to him on the bench. His eyes slid to her exposed neck and he felt the drool collecting in his mouth.

"What's your name?" She asked in a chipper tone, open mouth smile never leaving her face.

"Ichimatsu." He replied quietly, pretending to be shy and getting the easy prey had always been his way of working.

"Are you new here?" Was the second question that flew out of her mouth. "I've lived here since I was a kid and have never seen anyone like you around."

 _Huh_. So, she **wasn't** so oblivious that she couldn't remember faces in the small district called Akatsuka. He was dimly aware of Karamatsu's eyes boring into his back.

"Yeah, me and my four brothers just moved here recently." He fell into a lie so easily, it was _funny_ how fast it came to his mind. He looked at her again with a small predatory smile. "Now, what's your name, little kitten?"

She blushed at the cute nickname given to her by the stranger next to her. Bowing her head to cover the blush flying from one cheek across the bridge of her nose to the other cheek. Fiddling, with sleeve covered hands she peeked shyly at him from between her bangs.

"J-Jyushi." She murmured so quietly he almost thought he missed it or misheard her. "My name is Matsuno Jyushi."

He smiled leaning close to her neck and ear breath lightly touching her neck.

"Nice to meet you Jyu-chan." He said changing her nickname for her, to a more appropriate one. "Meet my fangs."

Before she could comprehend what was happening, his mouth opened viciously and he clamped on her necks pulse point. He heard her give a short choked scream as he began sucking harshly.

 **He was in bliss.**

Him and Karamatsu had found an AB negative type. A 4/100 chance! With no concern for the human writhing underneath him, he tightened his jaw and sunk his teeth in deeper.

 _ **(A/N: And, I know you're all thinking, 'It's just AB why is he freaking out?' But, scientist proved that there is a 4% or less chance for a Japanese person to be born with AB type blood. There's a 39% chance for O type and 44% for A and About 10% for B types.)**_

When he finally pulled out, it was because Karamatsu had pulled him off. Licking the excess blood off his lips, he steadied the older vampire with a stare. His purple gaze burning into the cold blue gaze.

"I should kill you for even considering letting her go," He began, seeing the confusion in the others eyes, he continued. "She's type AB."

Karamatsu's eyes widened and he felt hunger stir inside him as he stared at the trembling mess of a human girl. Depending on how much blood his younger companion had taken equals how much time until she recovered.

Until then, he had to hold his thirst. Until then, he had to keep her from their companions greedy grasps.

"She'll be dead if we do it." He murmured enticingly at Ichimatsu.

"What are you talking about Shittymatsu?" The 400-year old Vampire growled warningly. He seemed angry but, Karamatsu could tell from the way he was even listening to him, that he was interested.

"If Todomatsu and Choromatsu found out about her, they would drink her dry in a matter of minute, plaything be damned. If Osomatsu found out about her, she'd be degraded and fucked before being sucked dry, if she's lucky. If he finds her interesting enough, he'll toy with her to the point she'll wish she had died here and now."

Ichimatsu bit his bottom lip. His older brother-figure had a point. Even if none of them were related to each other in any physical way they had an order of everything.

Osomatsu was the oldest being 100,000-years old with some added hundred years here and there. They tended to listen to him for he was much stronger because of time and age. There was something dark about him that Ichimatsu couldn't put his finger on but, it scared them all shitless enough to never to defy him in anyway.

Karamatsu was the second eldest being around 20,000-years old with his own hundred years added here and there. No one tended to listen to him until after they passed the A-Okay with Osomatsu and even then, no matter how they treated him, the younger males never openly defied him. The only one who had that right was Osomatsu and that was rare when it happened, for the second eldest had some great plans under his sleeve.

Choromatsu came in as third eldest being 3,000-years old, again some hundred years added on as well. He was an idol loving pervert of his own degree with a natural common sense and bad survival skills. Being the more responsible vampire, he tended to guide the older two from bad ideas and in the correct general direction.

Ichimatsu himself was, 400-years old falling into fourth place. He was dark in all sense of right and wrong. He knew he fell into the sadist category. Whenever it came to picking fights, he often did when provoked the wrong way. He played with his food before feasting usually.

Todomatsu was the youngest being, 60-years old. He was a fake person with a dry monster dead heart in his chest. He often pretended that he was still alive and would sneak out to try and socialize with the living… before killing his prey in small groups of four. None of the others questioned his method of feeding after that.

' _They're vultures who'll steal our prey before we have the chance to finish it off correctly…'_ Ichimatsu thought quietly as he looked at Jyushi in his arms. She was pale and wouldn't live long if he took her home now.

"Fine. You win this time Shittymatsu." He grumbled looking back at the older vampire who mentally gave a sigh of relief. "But, how are we gonna hide her from the others. They're gonna smell her all over us. Especially because she's alive."

Karamatsu looked down at his feet in thought, this was the first time he seemed to consider the thought of them actually finding out about the poor girl.

"We'll have to bring her back to the hideout but," He paused for a brief moment of hesitation to flicker on Ichimatsu's usually blank eyes. "We'll hide her in our shared bedroom."

Despite the popular belief back then, vampires didn't live in coffins. In fact, they had found an abandoned warehouse and remodeled it to a better living area. They all shared rooms except for Osomatsu, he'd ask for the single large room to himself. They didn't want to know why and he was okay with that.

Ichimatsu nodded his head bowing it lightly to look at the girls, now, sleeping face. There was a soft look on his face as he pet her hair, claws getting caught in the long pigtails every now and then.

"You know, we should get going so we could beat the others home." Karamatsu said at last, making Ichimatsu look up at him nodding slightly. "Do you know her name?"

"Matsuno." Ichimatsu said briefly, Karamatsu thought that was all he was going to get from the stoic vampire before he continued. "Matsuno Jyushi."

Karamatsu smiled secretly.

' _Seems a human managed to worm herself into a very warm cranny in his undead heart.'_ He thought humming softly as acknowledgment.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, enjoy. This is all I could come up with in my moment of writers block for my other stories…. /cries._

 _Please don't be mad at my writers block and habit of making new stories before finishing others. I just do it to relieve stress so please be patient with this girl._

 _Well, that's all for now my adorable readers._

 _Bye-Bii~~~_


End file.
